Terra's Trial
by Granutec12
Summary: A woman shows up at Alexandria with a baby and Garnet has a Boy
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Nine characters I only own the ones I made up so screw you lawyers.

Author: Hey Readers how r u this is my second fic and it may have some crossovers with Final Fantasy 7 character if u want 2 read my other one It's called Of a Demon's Blood 1st chapter coming soon.

Prologue

She stepped out of the train and let the sunlight hit her face. "It's been awhile," She said to herself. She started walking through the town and saw all of the buildings and everything had changed. "Excuse me sir" She ran up to a man "Where is Alexandria". "Over that way" He pointed out west "You can take an Airship". "Thanks" She ran off to the Air Station and paid for a ticket. "Well here goes" She climbed up the ladder just as the ship was taking off "Oh Crap". She scrambled up the ladder and over the side just in time. "God I hate the things" She cursed the Airship. She went into the passenger area she sat down and fell into a slumber. 

Soon the arrived at Alexandria and she jumped off the Airship glad to be on the ground. "Well glad ta see this paces has finally been rebuilt" She walked along the streets. "Excuse me are you Tara" A man said. "Yes" She answered. "Then this is yours" He handed her a blanket wrapped bundle. "Thanks" She turned and headed for the castle at the front of the city. "Finally were safe Terra" she opened the bundle a little bit to reveal a baby girl with a wisp of Silver hair with Black streaks in it.

She went to Alexandria castle and went inside. "Tara" A young woman with black hair came down the steps. "Garnet" Tara was glad to see her friend. ''Where have you been'' She asked. "On a journey" Tara replied "I need to stay with you for Terra's sake" She opened the bundle for Garnet to see. "I understand Tara She can stay in Leo's room" Garnet said. "Leo?" She inquired "You have a son". "Yes and he looks just like his father save for his black streaked blond hair" She laughed as they walked up stairs.

In the night the castle was attacked, Tara died, and Leo was taken.

*********************************************************************************************************

Hey Readers How are ya as I said before this is my second posting and I am proud to say this is not my last. Ok now Plz review and no flames lookin forward to the reviews so Read it an write em'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Terra I need to tell you something" Her mother came into the room and sat down. "Of course mom" Terra answered and set a book down. "Terra you aren't our daughter" She told her. "What"" Terra gasped. "You came to us when your mother arrived here that night

*********************************************************************************************************

Flash Back

Tara was jolted out of her sleep by a loud crash. "Oh my god Terra" She ran out of her room and into the babies' room "It's okay   
Terra you'll be fine". Suddenly the door was blown off its hinges and crashed into them the baby was under the door. Tara stood up and gasped standing in the doorway was a blue eyed silver haired man in a black cape. "What are you doing here" She said her voice shaky. "You know very well what" HE walked over to Leo's crib "Is this her" He lifted the baby out and saw that it was a boy "No it's not" He said in disgust and threw the boy out the window. "No" Terra leapt at him and Sephiroth stabbed her with his sword.

End Flashback

*********************************************************************************************************

"This is what she told me to give to you" Garnet handed Terra a note "I'll leave you to read it" She said walking out of the room "Terra there is a play tonight your favorite will you be there?" "Yes" Terra, said quietly. Once Garnet was gone Terra opened the envelope and read the letter it said.

Terra,

If you are reading this I hope you have become a beautiful young woman and I'm probably dead. My name is Tara you were too young to remember me but you got your black hairstreaks from me I hope you have fighting skills. Now let me tell you your heritage Terra you are a half blooded ancient and a witch enclosed in the envelope is my only heirloom an amulet that signifies my bloodline your father's name is Sephiroth a dangerous man and the one whom gives you your Cetra (Ancient) Blood. I must go now look for me in spirit I love you forever.

I remain always your loving mother,

Tara

*********************************************************************************************************

Sorry for the short chappie but I have little time to write well Read and Review No flames plz.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey readers thanks for the reviews I haven't been posting because of writers block so don't expect some for awhile anyhow I want to thank Chrono Fantsy1 for the reviews and plz R&R my other fic Of a demon's blood well back to the fic.

*********************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2

She finished reading the letter and just sat there for a moment. "_Oh my god_" She thought and picked up the envelope inside of it was the most beautiful amulet she had ever seen. She put it on and she felt a power surge through her veins. "Wow" She stood up and remembered the play. "Oh god I'm gonna miss it" She ran to her wardrobe and put on a midnight blue dress. "I guess I'll wear the necklace" She put on the amulet brushed her hair and put on a tiara. She left the room.

The play was my fair canary. Terra sat down next to Garnet. "Are you okay" Garnet asked. "Yes I'm fine" Terra answered. The play started.

"Ladies and gentle man I would like to welcome you all to our production of My Fair Canary" The play began.

During the interlude Terra got up and left. She went into her room and put on her traveling clothes and a cloak. She grabbed a bag and put the letter and most of her items in it. "Well I guess it's goodbye" She ran out of her room and knocked down the man that was in the hall way. "_That was the princess" _He thought and chased after her.

*********************************************************************************************************

Sorry again for the short chappie and sorry for taking so long I've been on a writers block plz R&R this story and my Other one Of a demon's blood No flames plz.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey again I'm trying out a new disclaimer so I'll run it past ya.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy Characters only the ones I made up WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Oh well ;) so if I see any lawyers on my property I'll chop their heads off Unsheathes katana and slices the heads off dummies dressed as lawyers Cya round lawyers maniacal laughter.

Chapter 3

Terra climbed out a window and onto the balcony she knew she was being chased. "Hey Wait" He Yelled. She climbed up onto the edge just as he caught up to her. She looked down at him and jumped off the balcony. She grabbed hold of the rope that went across the way and swung across. He followed her still. She leaped off the rope and onto the ground she just kept running. "Where d'ya think your goin toots" A man came out of the shadows. "It's none of your business" She told him. "Well then your comin with me" He said to her and pulled out a knife. "Get out of my way or else" She said through gritted teeth. "Hah you won't do nuthin" he said "Right boys". Suddenly a bunch of men ringed themselves around her "Right boss". "IF you don't get out of my way I'll kill you all" She snarled unsheathing the sword at her waist. "Heh you don't even know how ta use it" He laughed. She sliced his head off and stabbed another one in the stomach. In no time she had killed all of them and the man had caught up with her. "Wait up" He grabbed her by the wrist and got himself body slammed "Ow". She ran off into the alley but he caught her. "Let me go" She hissed at him. "Not in a million years princess" He answered and hauled her up on deck. "Ya got her" one of the crew asked. "Yep".

Hey Readers sorry for another short chappie and I must remind you I might not be able to write any this summer I have no computer at home all my stories are written at school Oh well plz I'll accept any review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ya'll second story still goin strong

Chapter 5

He dragged her into a room and tied her to a chair but she was fighting him tooth and nail the whole time. "God can you just shut up all ready" He told before he slammed the door shut leaving her in darkness. "_I hope they don't find my mothers necklace"_ She prayed and all the while she was transported to Lindblum. "Here is some grub" The man that had kidnapped her brought some food in "sorry about the rough treatment I had to get you on board somehow princess". "I'm no princess I'm Terra Gainsborough daughter of the Witch Tara and the Cetra Sephiroth" She said. "What you mean we kidnapped you for nothing" He said exsasperated.

Sorry for such a short chappie but you know we have to do this all the time well see ya Read and review


End file.
